


Snow Memories

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Morning, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Blair remembers his first day at work with Jim.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Drabble Day - due 14 Dec - miracle prompt





	Snow Memories

Blair was tossing and turning in his bed, shaken by his nightmare. He had seen the snow fall when they were going to the station in Jim's truck, but now it wasn’t snowing, when he was in the window washer’s cart getting shot at by Kincaid's bully. He saw death very closely at the time, but only one bullet grazed his arm, burning his secondhand jacket.

Then Kincaid, ordering the execution of all the hostages. If that wasn't enough, he decided to take Blair with him in the helicopter.

"No! I'm not a cop! I'm an anthropologist! I lied to you!"

Jim had already woken up, hearing the movements in the downstairs bedroom, but when he heard Blair screaming, he got up and headed downstairs. He stood at the bedroom door, internally debating whether to wake him up or not. Finally, he decided to wake him up. He felt sorry for the poor kid.

"No! You don’t understand!"

"Hey, wake up, Sandburg." Jim was shaking Blair’s shoulder. "You are having a nightmare."

"What? What? What happened?" Blair jumped up and sat up in bed, staring at Jim with wide eyes.

"You were having a nightmare, Sandburg."

"Ah, Jim, I woke you up, sorry.”

"No problem. Kincaid again? "

"Yes. I suppose that seeing the snow today, on Christmas Eve, reminded me of that day, when it also snowed."

“Sometimes it's little details like that that trigger a memory. I'm so sorry, Blair. I'm sorry that working with me put you in so much danger, especially in your first day at the station."

Jim bowed his head sadly.

"No, Jim! It's true that I have nightmares, and all that, but I wouldn't change my life after meeting you at all. You are not to blame for anything. You’re my Sentinel and it’s my duty to watch your back. I believe in destiny and I believe that this is my place. I was meant to be your partner, Jim,” Blair finished, smiling.

Jim raised his head, amazed by the fervor with which the young anthropologist spoke about fate, especially having been asleep a moment ago. He didn’t seem to be sleepy.

Jim didn’t believe in destiny, but in free will. It was really fortunate that the two of them had coincided, having Blair needing a sentinel and Jim someone to help him with his senses. But it was just that, a coincidence.

"Well Chief, I'm going to let you sleep on. Try to calm down and not scream again."

“Keep sleeping well, Jim. I won’t bother you anymore."

"I hope not," Jim muttered, climbing the stairs.

* * *

The next day, on Christmas morning, they both got up late, because they didn't have to go to work. While they were having coffee, Blair went to the window and looked out. It was starting to snow.

“Snowing again. I don't know why, but that reminds me of Kincaid." Blair spoke softly, as if to himself. “It was a miracle that I didn’t die that day. And then my apartment blew up."

Jim got up from the table and stood behind Blair. He put a hand on the young man's shoulder. Blair tensed, but then relaxed.

"I know, Chief. Maybe you should think about leaving this life before it's too late." Jim immediately regretted saying those words.

Blair turned around, quickly.

"Why, Jim? Do you want me to stop being your partner? "

"No, no," Jim said, palms forward, trying to calm his roommate. “Though someday you will leave. When you finish your thesis, you will say goodbye to this partnership. It's the logical thing to do."

"Is it what you want?"

Jim took a deep breath. No, it wasn't what he wanted. But how could he tell Blair that in the short time he knew him he had gotten under his skin like no one had before? Not even his ex-wife. It was something very difficult to admit.

“No, it's not what I want. But that doesn’t matter. What matters here is what you want. Your safety."

“I don't want to stop being your partner. And I don't want to leave the loft either. I know our arrangement was for a week…” Jim shook his head, smiling. “But this loft has become a home for me. If you want me to go, I will, but it’s not what I want."

Blair's eyes were full of tears. Jim felt lost in its blue depths. He couldn't help it, he raised his hands and put them on his friend's cheeks.

"I never want you to leave, Blair." And he kissed him.

It was barely a brush of the lips, but Jim felt it to the tips of his toes.

When they parted, Jim saw that Blair's eyes were closed and he was smiling.

So, he kissed him again, this time with greater vehemence. They both parted their lips and sought to kiss the other more deeply. It was a passionate kiss. Blair's hands caressed Jim's back and Jim's hands were in Blair's hair, finally fulfilling his long desire to touch the beautiful mane.

A fire had been lit between them, and they both knew what was going to happen in the next few moments. Jim took Blair's hand and guided him towards the stairs, keeping an eye on his beloved's face, which was covered in happy tears.

 _The best Christmas gift of all,_ they both thought.


End file.
